


Therapy Session in the Dungeon

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, Season/Series 10, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dean Winchester expected was having a therapy session in the dungeon with an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session in the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizbobjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbobjones/gifts).



> It was inspired by the post in http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/106854417983/ah-demon-dean-x-im-still-curious-about-what.
> 
> I couldn't resist writing it x)

He just couldn't catch a break, could he? 

Random demons too weak to give him entertainment, crowds with no taste in music, the annoying King of Hell, the weakass dude with a father complex, and now Sammy. 

Fuck, why was everyone so against him having fun?

And Sammy, god, he had to listen to his whining all over again. This is not my brother talking, my ass. Dude was dillusional. And incapable of taking what he dished out. Walking away just because his itty bitty feeling was hurt? If he was so sensitive, he should have just let Dean be. Then, everybody would have been happy, and no one's blood would be boiling, metaphorically or literally. When he got out of this goddanmed chair, he was so killing that kid.

"Dean."

A familiar voice. 

Dean raised his head, surprised. And there he was, all rumpled coat and piercing blue eyes. 

"Hey, angel, didn't know you were still sticking around," he said with a lazy smile. No need to show his surprise. He thought the angel would have bitten it a while ago what with getting hold up by Metadouche and the Grace thing. Not that this one was in a top condition. His light was dull and wings were all tattered, but still, even dying angels were admittedly pretty. He would have preferred to have this as his first sight rather than Crowley. Ugh, the demon had been such an ugly son of a bitch. In fact, that was the first thing he told him when he had woken up. God, the hilarious, offended face Crowley made at that. Good times, he smirked. 

"I'll be watching you until Sam comes," the angel informed him in a rigid tone that Dean hadn't heard for a while. Ah, playing a stoic soldier card, was he? Sammy must have warned him. Not that it would make it too difficult to get rid of him. Dear old Cas always fluttered off when things became too much to handle. Once Dean was no longer being watched, he would escape and kill everyone for good measure.

"Gee, Cas, I'm flattered. I thought you weren't perching on anyone's shoulder."

"That was a long time ago," Cas said. It seemed he was reluctant to engage the demon, but was unable to ignore him, either. Good, his plan would work.

"Yeah, and you know what, you should have stuck to no interference policy. You suck at being a guardain angel."

Cas pressed his lips. "I'm aware of my faillings."

"Do you? 'Cause you broke everything you touched. You're being all high and mighty here, trying to fix me, but you're the one with the most blood in your hands. Hell, you slaughtered thousands of your own family. Between you and me, pal, I'm not the monster here."

Dean waited for the futile denial, the look of pain, and the whirling exit. He just had to poke some more to get the angel riled up. It worked on Sammy. He cowardly stabbed him with human blood and fled for a while. 

But all he got was soft, "I know. That's why I don't want any more blood on your hands."

Dean blinked. The angel was slumped, his stoic mask slipped to reveal a familar, sad look. 

Right, wrong tactic. He forgot that the angel had a self-esteem of a doormat. Should have figured when the guy came running back after the Kevin fiasco when it was Dean who had kicked him out in the first place. 

Seriously, what the hell? He had been trying to play the angel here, but this was pitiful. The angel had already let go of his defense and crumbled before he could dish out some of his best lines. As Crowley once said, what was the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur?

Dean decided to change his angle.

"Cas, if you're serious about that, you should just let me go. Honestly, I killed less as a demon than I was a human. At least I was having too much fun to obsessively search for future kills like a psychopath."

Cas looked up sharply, all previous reluctance gone. "That's not true. You were protecting people."

"No, I was deluding myself that I was protecting people because I was a bag of self-loathing that didn't know how else to cope."

"But you coped. I've been human and now I can truly see how strong you have been. Universe threw impossible odds at you, and you stood up every time," his face softened. "You made _me_ want to stand up."

 _Oh, how adorable_ , Dean wanted to mock, but he had a feeling that if he did that, the angel would only keep sprouting out more earnest bullshits. And Dean was already throwing up a little in his mouth. He didn't need any more of that.

"Maybe I had to try damn so hard to stand up because I was fighting against the natural order. See, Cas, you dragged me out of Hell, but here I'm, sporting black eyes once again. How many died for us to come back to this square one? So for once in my life, I'm gonna let go and enjoy my life."

Cas shook his head. "If you were still you, you wouldn't have called what you've been doing enjoying your life."

Dean snorted. "Please, he wouldn't have known what enjoying life meant if it slapped him in the face. Really, being a demon is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Dean thought that a immediate and vehement denial would follow his statement, but Cas just averted his eyes, a series of emotion flickering through his face. 

"I understand why you would feel like that," the angel said at last, surprising Dean once again.

"Oh, you do?"

"Only humans can feel real joy, but the pain is also sharper, more profound. This, this is easier," Cas whispered the last sentence like he was confessing a secret he had tried hard to bury. 

Dean remembered the second time he had met the angel, how he kept pushing and pushing so that he could see anything underneath that calm and collected marble statue. He remembered the heated glare and a cold threat, how all he found was a rigid righteousness unwilling to bend. 

Now this angel stooped against the weight, and bled humanity like an open wound. Dean wanted to peel it open further, and see what more was inside. He found himself fascinated, like no booze and sex had managed for awhile, and he started to laugh.

God, what a pair did they make. An angel infected with humanity and a former human embracing a demonhood. There must be a punchline somewhere.

"Dean?" Cas asked, uncertain.

"Hey, let's go somewhere, you and me," Dean said, because why not? His pick-up line didn't work last time, but this was what he wanted. He wanted to whisk away the angel and see what was inside.

"After we're finished with the cure, anywhere you want," Cas answered with his serious face.

Dean wondered if the angel was aware of how he sound.

"I don't know if that makes you the easiest or the hardest one I've ever met."

Cas tilted his head, uncomprehending. Dean shrugged, and didn't elaborate, because he liked the look of confusion in that blue eyes.

"Cas, you know that this could end up killing me?"

Cas swallowed. "I'm aware."

"Hope you're ready to pay the price."

"I'm dying, one way or another."

Dean didn't ask what that meant, because seriously, they were not having a therapy session in the dungeon.

He paused, then rewound the past few minutes. 

Huh.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. He always did enjoy being in on the joke that Cas didn't understand.

"Hey, which one of us do you think is the patient?"


End file.
